


Dragonchild

by RATZ



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Hiccstrid, One Shot, dragon lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RATZ/pseuds/RATZ
Summary: Hiccup receives a gift from the Dragon God.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Dragonchild

**Author's Note:**

> This will only have one chapter and you don’t need to know about TES to understand this. I just like the idea of people being literal dragons.

Hiccup was fourteen when she first dreamt of thundering voices.

She thought Thor himself must be speaking to her, then. But the voices, they always grew louder, closer. Speaking unknown words, nothing like Nordic, as if they growled and breathed fire, slashing against the air. They were ancient, like they were lost from a time not even the elder gods knew about.

She always woke up from these dreams like she had been struck by lighting. When she met Toothless, she thought those voices resembled dragon growling.

One day, as she turned eighteen, she dreamt about the darkest night — consuming everything under its red, vengeful gaze, and killing everything in its path. Toothless was dark as the night too, but this... this thing, it was different. It yearned to destroy. Astrid held her through her sleep, as Hiccup cried in fear. 

Little by little, she began to realise Berk knew very little about dragons. Even her mother did not understand them fully. There was something else, something only she could perceive. One faithful night, she was allowed to understand, if just a little.

She heard those voices again. But a dragon visited her in her sleep, with the face of a man next to its draconic one. When she asked who he was, he told her he was time, as time and dragons are tied together.

When she asked what he wanted to do with her, he stayed silent. Only, when he spoke again, the thundering came back at full force, leaving her breathless.

“I will give you a gift from my own blood and soul,” he told her, “For you shall bear Ysmir, young chief.”

Dragon of the North. She understood... one of those thundering words.

“Why me?” Hiccup asked, before sleep could drag her away from the dragon.

She never got an answer.

The dragons were gone, after two months. New Berk was different, colder. With Toothless gone, she felt like she did not know herself anymore. She yearned to fly, to cling to a missing half she knew it was Toothless. She cried almost daily, hurting beyond grief.

But the dream haunted her for a while. When she told Astrid, she was left with a puzzled wife. When she told mother, she got a different answer.

“Ancient dragons are different from our dragons, as legend tells us,” She told her daughter, as they walked down the beach together, “They were created by Time, and ruled over men. But not even Alphas behave like those legends say they do.”

Hiccup went to sleep that night even more puzzled, and, along the weeks, even more ill. When she missed her third period, she went to Gothi, accompanied by Astrid.

Turns out, she was expecting. And still a virgin, too. Gothi called it a miracle. Astrid was baffled and wary for weeks. Her mother called it a sign.

But with her wife, she endured. And carried not only for nine months, but eleven. She gave birth in a cold winters night, hurting beyond comprehension, as if her child tore out her insides with claws instead of hands.

The labour lasted for almost a day, and in her last push, the whole room fell silent. Astrid held her mouth close, and Valka looked pale as a ghost. Hiccup, still crying from the pain, couldn’t understand what was wrong.

“Where is it...?” She coughed, weak and desperate, “Mom, where’s the baby? Astrid?”

She heard something like a wail, but wrong in all ways possible.

“Hiccup...” Astrid looked close to faint right there and then, even if she was stronger than her wife. Valka’s eyes were bright with wonder and fear.

“Astrid...” She couldn’t contain her tears any longer, “Our baby... What’s wrong?”

Valka stood up, and carried the bundle in her arms to Hiccup. The umbilical cord was still attached, and blood was all over her mothers hands.

When she peaked to see her newborn, she gasped, but not in fear. For in Valka’s arms, laid an infant dragon, it’s scales black and red, bright even though they were covered in afterbirth. It cried faintly, mewling for its mother, raising tiny claws up.

Hiccup did not hesitate to cradle her newborn close to her, careful not to hurt its frail wings in her arms. The infant opened its eyes the moment she kissed its scaly forehead, and she was met with green, just like her own.

“Ysmir,” Hiccup smiled, letting her tears stream her cheeks again.

Valka decided the village was not prepared to see Ysmir, after a long talk with Astrid. Hiccup did not feel bothered like the others did, and seeing her newborn have wings and claws never felt so right. The babe and mother were inseparable, and Hiccup would spend any time she had with Ysmir, yearning to see them grown, and fly like they were meant to.

But on Ysmir’s fifth month, something changed.

She woke up to Ysmir crying as if in pain, and the warbles were soon mixed with high pitched whining, just like a human baby’s. She held Ysmir in tears, watching the infant twist and shake violently.

“Astrid, call mother!” Hiccup tried soothing baby Ysmir, terrified to see such young thing convulse like this. “Oh gods, Ysmir’s dying! Astrid!”

She couldn’t lose her baby like this, not her little dragon. As soon as Astrid left, she felt Ysmir go cold.

“No! Ysmir,” Hiccup wailed, shaking the infant dragon. “Gods, not like this! Please, no!”

Ysmir, quietly, began whining again. And what happened next, Hiccup could not believe. The fragile, small wings shrunk, and tiny scales fell out like snowflakes. In a minute, Hiccup did not hold a dragon anymore, but a human child.

She had freckled skin just like her mother, and dark hair like Toothless’ very own scales. When the babe opened her eyes, she met those green orbs she knew were Ysmir’s once again.

Astrid was left baffled once again, so was her mother. And Ysmir was finally introduced to the village, as Berk’s new heir.

As much as Ysmir looked human, Hiccup knew she was anything but it. Drawn to fire and great heights, Ysmir did not speak till she was three years old, and she had to constantly watch the child, as Ysmir was so greatly drawn to jumping off cliffs.

“She yearns to fly,” Valka always told her, watching Ysmir cry in her mother’s arms, “She misses her wings. She’s trapped in a cage that is her human form.”

“I understand her completely,” Hiccup told her mother, wiping her own tears away, “I can’t take being stranded to the ground anymore, mom. I can’t take this life... I know you can’t too.”

Valka stayed quiet, knowing Hiccup was right.

Their other halves, where they belonged, were with dragons. Even Astrid felt it too. When Hiccup was twenty-three, she decided she’d had enough. Ysmir had began scratching her back, desperate to grow wings back. Every single day, the child would cry, yearning to touch the skies. Ysmir’s pain was enough to get her and Astrid on a boat, and sail to the unknown once again, where she knew Toothless resided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
